My Child Loves Your Child
by TrainedNinja
Summary: Don't ever expect that I'd fall in love with you, just because my dad loved your mom " His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. Robin Mellark. "Perfect. Then that goes for the both of us" I said with a smirk. Hazel Everdeen. I'm playing to win.
1. Prologue

Prologue

What it's Worth

_~caress my cheeks every now and then… _

_but maybe then is they way it would always be~_

"Peeta…" Katniss held her lover's hands tightly and looked deep in his pained blue eyes. In times of trouble and great depression, just looking deep in those pair of electric blue eyes calms her down, but this time… it _won't_ work.

"We can tell everyone that we- I mean everything! _Wasn't_ an act! The thing about us…

"peeta…"

_I meant to made my voice sound soothing, but my emotions are running high deep inside me that I can't help but let out a small waver of uncertainty._

"We can convince them that we just pretended to pretend…

_I know I'm blurting nonsense. I know I can't convince her that everything's alright when I can't even convince myself._

"peeta."

_I tried to protect him despite the fact that I know my life is on the line, that my family, friend's lives are on the line. Even Gale. Prim._

"We can _show_ them that we really _do_ love each - !

"PEETA."

_I can't bare it any longer. Seeing him like this…He's suffering. When I'm the one that should suffer._

I took a deep breath and regained my composure. I looked at him with the most convincing look I can muster. And told him the words the two of us tried to deny.

"It's Never Going To Work."

I emphasized each and every word. It pained me to see him like this. His already pale face became even paler…

He looked down as though he admitted defeat. His hands clenched mine, shaking in frustration and fear of losing everything…

I unwillingly released my hands from his tight grasp, and looked down the muddy ground. I started to look around our surroundings to desperately avoid his gaze, green… green trees, vines hanging loosely. I even forgot that we're In the middle of the forest.

After telling everyone the truth about my pretend relationship with peeta in order to instigate a rebellion in live television, we knew that we have to prove it to the people in the different districts, by pretending that we _don't_ love each other. And after that, we ended up running desperately away from the crowd.

How ironic it is to pretend that we do love each other when we really don't, and now to pretend to _not_ love each other when in reality, we do.

All my Life I did nothing but pretend… pretend in front of the cameras, pretend to be strong, pretend to love Peeta… pretend that I don't.

I heard him breathe a deep and growling sigh. And suddenly I caught his gaze locked on mine.

"Peeta… I – I'm –

"You're free katniss…" He suddenly spoke.

_No I'm not._

"You can be with whoever you choose. To start a family without the trouble of living. To start a life … a life that you deserve. I want you to be happy Katniss, and I know that I can't give you that happiness."

_No. You're the one I need! I can't be happy…_

He started shaking his head making his blond hair messier than it already is. He looked down covering his eyes.

"But I know that Gale can…"

He then stepped back as if officially cutting our relationship. And I know that from this moment onward, I no longer know of a boy named Peeta Mellark.

Our rebellion went on for almost a year and won over the capitol, they fairly gave us the privileges and rights we deserve and to treat us the same way they treat the people living in the capitol. They gave us every thing we asked for… everything BUT the dissolution of the Hunger Games.

I still don't know why they decided to continue the hunger games even though they devised a plan to virtually kill the players inside the arena until only one remains. The same rules, the same goal. Only, the children don't have to get hurt. Physically.

They still have to experience pain but the moment they get out of the arena, the wounds magically disappear.

But I know whether they win or not, the same nightmares appear every night… just like mine does.

This is the result of our rebellion. This is what I gave up my life with Peeta for.

Please Tell me What you think… I know it's waaaayyy different from the summary but I'm trying to start it slowly. Please Tell me If I should finish it or write a different one with a better plot. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

I'm starting to rewrite this. sorry for the VERY LONG wait. ^_^


	2. Pixie

Chapter 1

Pixie

~ Small, delicate, and vulnerable…

But the exact opposite is what you are.~

Special thanks to:

thathungergameslovernextdoor

Kiarabeee

(I was inspired to finish the first chapter)

- DISCLAIMER - don't own anything.

Please enjoy!

Hazel Everdeen.

I never really knew the reason why my parents decided to register our surname with my mother's last name. Then again, I'm not that eager to know either. It's quite ironic since I'm a _very_ curious person. I used to experiment with things that intrigue me, things may seem normal to other people, but my Father says that I see them in a 'whole different light'. I once got curious as to what happens when someone used blue cheese dressing as a shampoo, and I secretly put it inside our maid's shampoo. And I found out that it's not a very pretty sight.

I pulled the huge curtains of my room apart to let some sunlight in. I looked out the windows and saw droplets of dew decorating the forest like Christmas lights.

_Hmm… must have rained. _

Pulling my shoulder length caramel hair up in a bun, I changed into my school uniform. I've always hated this piece of clothing, it _barely_ covers anything! With the dark blue skirt hanging 2 inches above my knees and the white blouse hanging loosely around my waist, it's too transparent for me. I'm not that comfortable wearing anything short, especially short skirts.

My Grandmother told me that I look just like my mother when she was my age. I can hardly imagine my mother when she was 15. She looks so mature, unlike me. With my well padded cheeks, short and thin frame, it's not impossible for others to mistake me for a grade school student.

The only 2 things different between me and my mother are my curly tipped hair and my light blue eyes. My eyes are my pride. I got my eyes from my grandmother; she's a good example of a well off beautiful aristocrat. We usually spend our time together either when cooking or mixing some random herbal stuff. As I said, I'm a very curious person so I like mixing herbs. Not to mention cooking (and ofcourse eating!)

I grew up in an isolated mansion that consumed almost half the forest surrounding it. Yes, I live in the _middle_ of a forest. We're civilized people _obviously, _since we do have a mansion, and cars, and other normal stuff. We even have our own shooting range, considering my mom telling us over and over again that the only thing she _can_ do is shoot arrows. And no one argues with her at that.

I grabbed my polka dotted backpack and ran down the long stairs.

"Good morning Hazel" Krisha, our maid smiled at me.

"morning ! " I hurriedly grabbed a toast and drank off all my milk before krisha could tell me off. I ran out the kitchen door.

'Not having breakfast properly… breakfast is essential … diet.'

I smirked as I heard krisha yelling things behind my back and chasing after me. But as always, she can't. One of my special gifts is running.

Sliding gracefully past the garden I found my younger brother Jay with one hand inside his pocket and the other outstretched and waiting for me to take my lunch bag while leaning against the tall gates of our mansion. Jay Everdeen, 13 years old, we are siblings, yet we don't look much alike. He has fluffy blond hair (girls at school call it childishly sexy, I tried hard not to puke right at them when I hear those gossips at school) and gray eyes. I've always been jealous of his curly blond hair.

He smiled at me and shouted

"well well well… if it isn't my early to bed early to rise perfect sister." He loved teasing me, it's his own personal hobby.

"Stop mocking me, mocking jay." I smirked at him and playfully slapped him on the back then grabbed my bag.

My Father, Gale Everdeen, (told you we used my mother's last name) told us that he named my brother jay after the bird 'mocking jay'. He hoped that he'd sing as good as my mother but failed miserably. Jay's a _horrible_ singer, must have took that from dad. I can sing, but not as good as my mother, I'm more of a 'running' type of person.

We walked to the bus stop and hoped that we haven't missed the bus. We did once, and we ended up arriving at school all sweaty and tired. The bus arrived right on cue, grabbing the handle of the door, I stepped up inside the bus with my messy black hair covering my face, and since it's in a bun my curly tips are well hidden.

Jay sat beside his group of friends, while high fiving them and exchanging greetings. I, on the other hand, walked past them and towards the back. Every morning the bus is packed with students, mostly my school mates, but jay seems to know them more than I do. It can't be helped, since he _is_ popular with the girls, and _some of the boys_.

I sat down on the vacant chair at the back and stared out the window, like how every morning is. Same old routine over and over again, but I like it. Peaceful . I'm contented.

The bus passed by the new bakery shop I heard of from down the block. I heard that it was owned by some rich guy who owned the expensive restaurant that everybody is dying to dine in. How crazy it is for someone to wait for 5 months just to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. I say just grab a peanut butter sandwich, stuff it inside your mouth, and voila! A weapon that stops the growling in your stomach.

The chair next to me wobbled and I turned to see who would it is. A little girl with short curly blond hair who's wearing our school uniform and judging from her pixie-like figure she's a freshman, 12 years old or even younger. Her skin is even paler than mine, even though I would usually explore the forest under the heat of the sun, I don't get sun burn, I never got one. One of my very own 7 mysteries.

She keeps on tugging on her skirt and keeps fidgeting around like she's looking for someone. Finally she realized that there's someone sitting next to her. Me.

She looked at me with the same pair of light blue eyes as mine, even lighter. In our school it's quite rare for someone to have blue eyes. Currently, I'm the only one that has a pair of blue eyes. Aside from those who wear contacts to fit their blond hair. I guess they also think I'm wearing one.

The little girl just stared at me and judging from the way her mouth opens and then closes like a fish out of water, I think she's trying to communicate with me. I kind of pitied her; I can very well tell that she's a shy girl so I tried to help her out.

"Hi…" I said nodding slightly and trying not to scare her away.

She just stared at me then smiled weakly.

"He-ello…" She stuttered, she's even got a pixie-like voice. Well, I guess I'm still scaring her a little bit.

Then, the bus suddenly halted to a stop. I quickly grabbed my bag, I still need to do my morning duties. And hurriedly went down the bus. I'm not the type of person to say 'hello' or 'good morning' to anyone. I just mind my own business.

I opened to school door and went straight to my locker not bothering to look at the person who stepped on my foot. Well, atleast it's just my shoe that got dirty, yesterday I opened the door and it hit me back. On purpose.

I'm almost near my locker when someone grabbed the back of my blouse. Reflexively, I raised my arm and almost jabbed it to the person who grabbed me, but then quickly stopped when I saw who it was.

It was the pixie girl who sat next to me on the bus. Only, this pixie girl is a more terrified version of the one on the bus.

_Oops… so much for trying not to scare her away._

I can't believe she followed me. The grip on my blouse slowly loosened then she looked down on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" I tried desperately to calm her down.

"umm…" she looked a little doubtful.

_Is she trying to ask me something? Need something? Cry?_

"Yes?" I tried to encourage her to speak further. At least to try and help her act much more human rather than a gaping fish.

"Could you please help me find m-my way to the sch-chool principal's office?" she bit her lower lip and looked down.

_She's embarrassed? That's it?_

I smiled. I rarely smile. I smiled at someone besides jay, or krisha.

"Sure! I'll go with you." I stretched out my hand and held her hand so that she won't bump and get bumped by the other students rushing in the hallway.

She looked surprised at my action but she just smiled and muttered a small "thank you" before we turned left towards the principal's office.

"Are you new here?" I asked her since she seemed to loosen up.

"Yes, me and my family just moved here from the capitol." She said, loud enough for me to hear.

"Capitol? That's quite far from here…"

"Uh-uh. But my dad said that it would be better for us to stay here." She looked down again. Avoiding my gaze.

I didn't want to intrude into her personal space so I simply nodded. She kept asking me questions about how school here works and things like 'do you like it here?" The casual conversations I never got the chance to have.

Soon enough we became friends, and she asked me to join her and her older brother for lunch. I heard from her that he's 14. One year younger than me but we're still on the same year level. We stopped in front of the Office's door. She thanked me again.

"You're welcome Pixie!" I beamed at her.

She looked puzzled but then giggled. She knew the reason why I called her Pixie, I told her earlier. It's kind of my new nick name for her. Funny that I haven't even gotten to know her name.

"My name's Pearl, Pearl Mellark. Not Pixie!" She called out to me as I started to head towards my class. She waved then quickly added.

"Thanks Again Miss?"

"Hazel. Hazel Everdeen! Without the Miss!" then I ran the almost empty hallway hoping that I'm not late.

I caught a last glimpse of pearl, standing there on the same spot, but this time her smile was replaced with an emotionless expression. And I had a not so good feeling about lunch.

I AM VERY OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! That's a code for I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS!

Rewrote this chapter too. And if anyone would like to add some suggestions and or comments… I'd be more than happy to read them.


	3. Juliet

Chapter 2

Juliet

~Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Except

Hazel and Robin. And Pearl and Jay. Please Enjoy!

10:58 am

In the middle of Geometry.

Mr. Long explained simple reasoning equations. The board was filled with different examples that make everyone's head spin, either from lack of understanding or from boredom. I choose the latter.

"So the sum of the angles A and B would be 180… added to the 2nd and 3rd angles resulting to a much larger angle…"

_On and on and on… I can't bare it any longer. _

11:10 am

Literature.

" With the stories written through centuries by respected and imaginative writers, we have been given a valuable treasure to keep and to expound further the…

_Hamlet by William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare….. Did she really mean many? All these famous books are written by only one guy! And he's rumored to be gay!_

"I shall now read to you a famous line from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet…" Mrs. Ferrington cleared her throat then started…

_I like Shakespeare. Even if he was gay. I love his books… more than fairy tales. At least his writings are realistic enough… _

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name_

"Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love"

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet…_

_Those lines keep on sticking inside my head since I was a child… I preferred classical and realistic stories rather than princes and princesses. They show me how life really works._

"Now That! Is true love... don't you agree my darling students?"

Almost all the girls swooned and sighed dreamily, nodding their heads as though they themselves have already fallen in love.

"Ms. Everdeen, would you care to tell us your opinion regarding this matter?" She eyed me suspiciously then smiled encouragingly for me to speak.

_Shoot! I guess she caught me looking out the window…_

I can sense everybody's eyes on me. Two girls from the back row snickered then looked at me with a 'this-ought-to-be-interesting' look. The boys kept talking while looking at me. Janus stared at me, waiting patiently then noticed that I'm not saying anything, he mouthed a 'go on, you can do it'.

This snapped me back to reality so I hastily answered a

"No."

Amanda, Sherylle, and a red-headed girl snickered. Mrs. Ferrington shushed them and ushered me to continue.

"uhmm… No, I do not agree, because I don't think that by changing anyone's surname for a guy whom you barely know would help you be with your one true love, and her father even thought that the guy was a nut job… " I say uncertainly, and with that everybody burst out laughing, when I say everyone, I meant it. Even our teacher did.

I heard Leline say 'told you she's weird' to a girl at her back. Jordan and a boy with bleached hair pointed a finger at me then mumbled 'is she a lesbian? Didn't know a girl could be so unromantic.'

_That's it. Screw Shakespeare. Even tragic love stories stink._

"Okay everyone… calm down!" Mrs. Ferrington tried to stifle a laugh.

"Everyone has the right to voice out their opinions. But Ms. Everdeen… surely you find Romeo and Juliet a touching story, everyone can relate to it, well not literally but I'm sure even you fell in love before." She referred to me with open arms as if to emphasize her point.

"No madam, I haven't. I'm still too young." I looked down hiding my face bright red from embarrassment.

Then again, everyone's attention turned back at me. I want this to end now!

"No? too young? Sweetie! No one's too young for love!" she looked utterly shocked as though it was her first time hearing a 15 year old say that she's never even fallen in love before.

"How about _making_ Love?" someone shouted from the class, the rest jeered and whistled.

Mrs. Ferrington coughed to silence the class, then turned her attention back to me.

"Not even a small crush? Ever?" she looked more like concerned than shocked.

_I thought teachers don't have the right to ask about their student's personal life? I should get a lawyer! Then maybe they'd let her go to jail for pestering an innocent student who doesn't deserve this humiliation! Is falling in love even part of the school curriculum?_

"N-no." I started to stutter from embarrassment and at the same time from annoyance.

"How about a _girl friend_ then?" Roy shouted then someone else followed

"Lesbi-Love!" whistles, and laughter exploded.

I sat down without a word then stared out the window, immersing myself deep in my imagination. Where no one dares to bother me.

_What's so good about falling in love anyway… _

The door burst open, and everybody's eyes lay on 5 men in white suites. Their hair colors are very different from each other, very weirdly different. All of them started to scan the class.

Mrs. Ferrington started to protest but the tall guy with fiery red hair approached her then whispered something in her ear. I think it's sort of a bad news since her eyes grew wide, her face pale then she clasped her hand to her mouth. She whispered something back then they started to leave.

_What's going on?_

I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Class, please form two neat straight lines outside and proceed to the gymnasium. Immediately." There was a sense of urgency in her voice, but at the same time it seemed to waver… from _fear_?

The whole class seemed to sense the urgency in her voice so we all proceeded without question.

Going to the gym, the girls in the class keep talking about things like

'They're going to announce that a prince is here! I just saw him near the office earlier, he looks exactly like a prince and he acts like a prince so I'm sure of it! Maybe they're here to choose a bride for him!'

and

'I told you they're here to break to us the nearing end of the world! Those men in white are here to protect us from the invading aliens infesting human kind!'

All kinds of rumors flew from here to there.

_They're just here to make some simple announcement about school or something… stop making too much of a big deal about it…_

But even I can't hide the anxiety I feel. That bad feeling came back at a wrong time.

"So, what do you think?" I heard a voice from behind me move towards my side. A pair of green eyes hidden by a pair of glasses met mine.

I was flustered. Someone's talking to me, and it's Janus.

"think about what?" I asked

"About all these! The men in white, the announcement, everything!" he seemed enthusiastic about this too.

"Why are you even asking me?" I sounded a bit snobbish but I still feel annoyed at the fact that he laughed at me earlier, along with the whole class.

I heard him chuckle then say

"Because you're interesting." He looked me straight in the eye implying that he's dead serious.

_Interesting? Right, of course everyone thinks I'm a joke…_

I frowned a little and he seemed to notice it.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He added then walked away.

I stared at his tall back; his tanned skin seemed to glow from afar.

_I guess a person who's tall, dark, and handsome does exist…_

We started to enter the gym and I met a pair of the same blue eyes looking, no staring back at me, then followed by a wave and a relieved smile.

_Pixie!_

I waved a small wave back and she stopped mid air with the same emotionless expression that emits a cold air, but I noticed she wasn't looking at me with that cold glare nearly impossible for a cute little girl such as herself to make; instead she was glaring at Janus who glared back with the equal amount of coldness as well.

For a split second they glared at each other then looked away as if nothing happened. Pixie turned her attention back to me then smiled weakly. I continued to walk forward where the sits for juniors are located.

The gymnasium was filled with continuous chatter, the students became restless and at last our principal went up the stage, he's a short stout man with almost bald white head. A very friendly person, unlike the vice principal.

He adjusted the microphone and spoke.

"Good morning my dear students!" He greeted cheerfully.

"I'm guessing that you are very curious as to why we are assembled here today."

Murmurs were flying everywhere, at my back the students were getting impatient.

'Just get on with it!' someone shouted from the crowd.

The Principal looked embarrassed so he decided to introduce the men in white.

_Poor naïve little man._

"I am honored to announce that our special guests here today are the high ranking officials from the capitol, please give them a round of applause.." he's cheery voice seemed to be fake. He obviously is NOT honored to have them here.

"Thank you Principal" He nodded his head towards his direction then turned his attention towards us.

"I am Sergeant Kress, from the capitol, and I am here to make an important announcement from our head officials." His voice was dark and menacing that it added to the tension inside the gymnasium.

_Capitol… our history teacher lectured us about the capitol, he told us that it's the head and the center of all 12 districts. Nothing more than that…_

'what's the capitol?' I heard a boy ask his friend at my side.

_It really pays to listen…_

"We are here to resume the games after thirteen long years….

_Games? What kind of games?_

Everyone _cheered_ and _hoorayed_! Saying things like, I hope there's a basketball tournament… the swimming team would be a good bet… I hope volleyball would also be open.

Sergeant Kress seemed to smile with amusement. And then continued…

"I am very pleased to see that the students here are very enthusiastic!" He opened his arms as though he gained our trust.

_I don't like him…_

"But these games are only open to certain chosen students." Everyone's enthusiasm suddenly turned to complaints and shouts of 'unfair'.

"And now… we would like to call forth these chosen students!" The man tried hard to be enthusiastic but instead it gave off a bad feeling.

_I Hope it's not me… I hate competitions._

"Starting with the lower year levels. From the freshmen." Clearing his throat he began.

"Jay Everdeen!" almost all cheered for him encouragingly as he jogged his way towards the stage and waved at the girls who squealed.

_Jay? Why him? _

Instead of feeling happy for my brother, I felt panicked!

"and Pearl Mellark!" the man continued.

_Pixie?_

She stood up, head down and walked towards the stage, there were confused murmurs asking who she is, but she continued to walk then stood beside Jay, looking at the crowd with those emotionless pair of eyes.

"Creg Lanson!" he proceeded with the second year students.

A tall boy with messy brown hair stood up and his classmates slapped him playfully at his back, but he seemed to walk in fear.

"David Bronxie!"

A red-headed fox-faced boy stood up smirking amidst all the cheers, steadily walking up towards the stage besides the brown haired guy.

"Now with the juniors… Janus Grey!"

_Janus?_

I looked at him while he stood up straight with utmost confidence. Before he walked towards the stage, he looked at me then muttered a 'good luck'.

_Good luck? He's the one joining the games._

I watched his back while he made his way at the left side of the stage.

"Robin Mellark!"

_Mellark? Pixie's brother?_

I looked from side to side and found a prince-like boy standing in the middle of the gymnasium, his straight light blond hair swayed as he walked and his dark blue eyes never wavered from the sight in front of him.

_Prince-like… he's taller than I expected him to be._

Taking his place beside Janus, I felt that his eyes were… _dead._

Someone nudged me from my side then whispered 'hurry up!'

A boy said 'go…' I felt confused. Until The speaker repeated.

"Hazel Everdeen."

I was paralyzed on the spot, but then slowly stood up. Feeling everyone's gaze, I was desperate for them to go away.

I walked slowly, and careful not to fall face flat on the ground. I took in the faces of the other chosen students, and made my way beside Pixie's brother. I caught him giving me a distasteful glance then looked away.

_What did I ever do to him?_

I positioned myself in front of the crowd and imitated the same emotionless gaze the others had on their eyes. Hiding my fear…

I watched as the other three senior students went up the stage. Two boys and one girl. I recognize the boy with dark black hair and the other boy with red hair, but I'm not familiar with the girl with straight long hair and dark red eyes. She seems so confident and… _bored_?

Looking at her made me feel irritated so I just focused my attention towards the speaker.

"I know everyone of you is curious as to why they were chosen, and I'd be glad to explain"

_I'd be glad to listen…_

"These students here are sons and daughters of previous victors from the different districts."

_Victors? Does he mean dad was a victor? A victor of what?_

None of it was making sense.

"Pearl Mellark, daughter of the 74th Hunger games victor, Peeta Mellark."

_Hunger games? I remembered my dad mentioning about the hunger games once when we were out camping in the woods. He said that it was unbearably cruel, a game of survival._

This was getting much more complicated, but Pearl seemed to know everything from the start.

"Jay Everdeen, son of the 74th Hunger games victor, Katniss Everdeen."

_Mom? But, I thought that she… _

"Creg Lanson, son of the 70th Hunger games victor, Rachel Lanson."

_He has his mother's last name too?_

"David Bronxie, son of the 71st Hunger games victor, Flex Bronxie."

"Janus Grey, son of the 72nd Hunger games victor, Ren Grey."

"Robin Mellark, son of the 74th Hunger games victor, Peeta Mellark."

_74th wait. I also remembered my dad telling us that the hunger games is a fight for survival, where only one emerges as the victor._

"Hazel Everdeen, daughter of the 74th Hunger games victor, Katniss Everdeen."

Everyone seemed to be thinking about the same thing, why are there 2 victors in the 74th Hunger games…

Sergeant Kress noticed the confusion so he cleared the misunderstanding.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen were declared the victors. The reason was because at that time, the capitol allowed the players to pair up with each other, and they ended up as the winning pair. However, it was the first and the last time." He looked at me, Jay, Pearl, and Robin with a look that seemed to challenge us and continued introducing the other competitors.

I heard Robin hiss in frustration at the man. He glared at me for a second then looked at the crowd.

_Seriously! What did I ever do to him? Prince? More like EVIL Prince of the Snobs._

The speaker finished the introduction, then he said something I wasn't expecting.

"Starting tomorrow, these students will enter and live in a training camp together with the other children from different schools and places."

I felt my heart sink deep in my stomach. I was again paralyzed in fear. They're taking me away, me and Jay, away from our parents, from everyone. I felt angry rather than afraid.

I clenched my hands until my knuckles turned white. I can't cry in front of these people. I bit my bottom lip to prevent my tears from falling. Robin looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I expected him to give me another icy glare.

I was too angry to be concerned about his glares so I turned to him, my hair disheveled, the rubber band from my hair loosened from my sudden action, my black curly-tipped hair dropped at the side of my face with small waves from putting it in a bun. I felt the anger in my eyes stare straight at his emotionless face.

But my action caught him surprised. For the first time, I can see him as a human being, vulnerable as me. Emotions welling up in his eyes… those pair of eyes, they were electrifying. And after a few seconds he turned away covering his eyes with his bangs.

And now I realized what Juliet meant, 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy'. If I wasn't an Everdeen, I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh how I wish that I could just drink poison and die that easily… like her.

But I doubt that this Romeo here beside me would stick a sword inside his gut. I'm perfectly convinced that he wouldn't die without a fight.

And I won't too.

And again… rewrote this chapter since I noticed some typos. I'm starting to write the next one so please continue reading.. sorry again for the VERY VERY VERY late 'future' update.

REVIEW! :D


	4. Meet Robin Mellark

Chapter 3

Meet Robin Mellark:

A stupid, insensitive, cold-hearted brat.

After about a… year? I've finally found my passion to continue this fantasy work which is playing again and again inside my mind.

I hope you'll enjoy it as I've enjoyed writing it. :)

The empty corridors of this small yet weirdly spacious school seemed eerie and cold. Well… even a trip to Disney world would feel like this after you've heard that your own mother probably wasn't what you thought she was. The charming yet strict motherly air around her was probably just a mask trying to hide her inner dark assassin self.

'… _My mom's not a murderer. She wouldn't even hurt a tiny bug.'_

Hazel sighed a deep sigh. Her hands rubbing her temples.

"But I bet she can. And she did." Robin creaked open one of the double doors at the side of the gymnasium and stared at hazel who was sitting with her back pressed against the other door.

_FLASHBACK_

15 minutes ago:

'These students, now referred to as tributes will live in a training camp until the day the official announcement for the 90th games begin.'

Sergeant Kress turned his attention towards the 7 tributes. His eyes swept each and every one of them, slowly scrutinizing them until his gaze landed on the last tribute. Hazel Everdeen.

He smiled a not so charming smile then held the microphone in his hands.

'May the odds be ever in your favor.'

_End of flashback_

She looked at him, startled. And realized that she said that out loud. She stood up hastily and noticed that this boy, Robin Mellark, is just as tall as her.

For a moment they stared at each other, thinking that one of the other would start a conversation. Then Robin quickly turned his back without another word and started walking on the opposite direction.

Hazel finally found her voice then said.

"She didn't." Robin stopped on his tracks then turned back to look at her. His perfectly straight blond hair swishing as he did so.

His eyes passive, until she saw a small glint of irritation.

'_What the hell is his problem?' _Hazel tried to look bored and uncaring of whatever he thought about her mother but failed miserably when she heard him laugh. And not a very nice one at that.

'So I guess this one is the evil prince? Yeah… I should've guessed. Pretty boys are always like this. Snotty, arrogant, and a…

"Brat." Hazel muttered to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

At once, Hazel found robin 3 inches in front of her.

'_WHOAH! How did he do that?' _

Robin noticed her shock and amazement at how fast he moved then smirked at her in amusement.

"You know, I pity you. You don't have any idea how bad your situation is."

"I think you weren't paying attention but mind you that you're stuck in the same situation like the rest of us." Hazel managed to speak without stuttering.

'_Okay. So far so good. If this guy tries anything funny I swear I'd—'_

Two 4th year male students with a doberman in a leash were struggling to tame the school's guard dog. The security guard took a very short break then Lo and behold, two immature rascals decided to take the poor

'harmless' dog for a walk.

The 3 feet dog broke away from its leash then came running towards me!

_'Oh no no no no no no!'_

"BAD DOG!" I blurted out. Lamely.

I gave out a small yelp then held out my hand as though to protect myself. I was waiting for the dog to sink its pointy teeth in my skin then... nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw that the guard dog was 5 feet away, uncomfortably lying on his stomach as though he was hurt, and in front of me stood robin.

"Uhmm... Thanks-"

"Don't you even know a simple blocking move?" He turned to look at me with annoyance written all over his face.

_ookkaaayy... NO thanks._

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit surprised-"

"Surprised?" He chortled. "What kind of tribute doesn't even know how to protect herself from a dog." he muttered to himself but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised as if to say excuse-me?-your-manners-please?.

"Hey, I'm just trying to say thanks for saving me, But I was better off getting bitten by a mutt instead of a brat." I retorted.

Robin looked taken aback.

"Look little girl. I just _saved_ your butt."

"And the little girl's butt says thanks."

Robin opened his mouth about to say something when we heard the door swing open and out came a puff of blond hair followed with a pair of curious pale blue eyes.

It was pixie.

Her eyes found her older brother.

"Robin! I was looking all over for you, what are you-" She stopped abruptly when her eyes landed on me.

"Hazel!" Her eyes sparkled then she gave me a genuine smile. But who am I to talk about 'genuine'? I don't even know what's real anymore.

I tried to smile back, I guess she noticed how a little boinkers I am at the moment because she took my hand lightly and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." I managed to give her a small smile.

She looked like she wanted to say something more but bit her lip as though trying hard not to say anything.

She pulled me gently towards her brother then she held out her free arm and attached herself to him.

He didn't look annoyed at the gesture.

Actually, he looked really pleased. But then his eyes fell on me and all the color, gentleness, sparkly features he had a few seconds ago changed to that of a little brat who doesn't want to share his sweet innocent little sister.

_Okay hazel, be nice... he's just a little uncomfortable since he just transferred here and is probably undergoing puberty at this very moment._

"Hi. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Hazel. Hazel Everdeen." I held out my hand as if giving him a peace offering.

Pearl looked at me then at her brother's stoic expression then back to me then back to her bratty brother then back to me who's the nice one then again back to her stone-faced jerk of a brother.

poor little pixie... getting mixed up in an angsty teenage war.

Robin just looked at me as though I were a talking pest. Well, maybe in his own world I _am _a talking pest.

"I know that we kind of gotten off on the wrong foot and believe me I don't even know the _damn_ reason,

Pixie flinched, but I continued through gritted teeth and a hard placed smile.

"So if you maybe so kind as to tell me why you're pissed off with me that much then maybe you can stop being so friggin' blind and see that I'm trying to be nice."

My arms were still stretched out and I managed to give him a challenging smile.

His eyes flickered then I saw something in them besides the way he sees me as a little talking cockroach, amusement.

Pearl didn't stop looking back and forth from her brother to me for the last 5 minutes. I wouldn't even wonder if I'd see her with a cone on her neck the next day.

I was about to lower my hand when I thought that he was just staring at me like a fool then he grabbed it, _not_ ever so gently and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hmm... do you read the dictionary?" He suddenly asked.

Both pixie and I looked confused.

"No... why?"

"Cause maybe you'd know what the correct definition of 'nice' is." He made gestured air quotes with his fingers.

_Seriously... this guy is getting on my nerves._

I yanked my hand away from him in annoyance. He smirked.

_urrggghhh! Damn that smirk!_

_That's it. I'm leaving._

I looked at pixie. She looked back at me nervously, sensing the mood.

I smiled at her sweetly then said

_"_Bye Pixie! See you later." Completely ignoring her brother then I turned around then walked away.

I heard her saying 'good bye' back

I opened the door going back to the gymnasium and was about to close it when I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear.

"Nice to meet you Hazel Everdeen. I'm Robin Mellark."

Then the door closed shut.

Hey guys! I know it still doesn't seem much but I Promise I'd update before the end of may. Our computer crashed so i don't know If I can start writing the 4th chapter.

But PLEASE! continue reading. ^^

Hope you liked it. And I'd appreciate your reviews and suggestions. Thank you! :D


End file.
